1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool and a method for operating a power tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, it is known, for example, from Published German patent application document DE 101 03 142 A1, that a starting safety routine against instances of locking-up during starting may be provided, in which for a brief period of time, an electric motor is connected to the power supply system via a determinable resistance and a limiting value and/or the switch-off time for a safety routine against tool jamming is set by measuring the angle of rotation of the rotor over the period of time as a function of the start-up behavior of a rotor during the period of time.